Talk:Kamen Rider Build
I'm beginning to suspect that this series will be modeled after construction equipment.Legognocchi101 (talk) 20:41, June 5, 2017 (UTC) :I'm still holding out for a LEGO-like theme. —BioniclesaurKing4t2 - "Hello, I'm the Doctor. 21:46, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Build, the last Heisei Rider? https://www3.nhk.or.jp/nhkworld/en/news/20170609_14/ RepublicVictoria (talk) 09:38, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Maybe not. Naruhito will ascend the throne in the very beginning of 2019. So, we have one Rider left. BlackJack56 (talk) 09:48, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Yes, the 20th series will be the final Heisei Rider and the first of the new era. A situation akin to Black RX, only the difference is Emperor Akihito is stepping down. This hasn't been done in Japan's government in over 200 years, hence why the Japanese are making a big deal about it. It would be like a President being elected and then deciding midway into his/her term that they want to quit. Usually, appointed officials serve their tenure until their term is up or until death and being Emperor of Japan usually had no exit clause in their constitution (though that is going to change during the process of Akihito's preparations for leaving with the Diet set to change the rules.)--Aldo The Fox (talk) 22:42, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Hate to make this sound like politics, but right now I'm just hoping that the new emperor of Japan isn't like Trump.Legognocchi101 (talk) 20:20, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Doesn't have to be. BlackJack56 (talk) 07:29, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Let's not rile up anyone by mentioning that name, besides Japan no longer has an Emperor as a political figure of power. Much like in England, the power structure has changed over time so the Imperial family leaves governing to elected officials. The Emperor's job is more for ceremonial events or diplomatic events (greeting visitors such as the President of the USA, Akihito shook hands with President Obama when he visited Japan.) when world leaders visit the country though more serious matters are up to the Prime Minister. But bottom line, Build is the last FULL Kamen Rider Series of the Heisei Era and its successor will be the final series of that era PERIOD and the first of the new era like Black RX was for the Showa and Heisei era.--Aldo The Fox (talk) 21:12, June 14, 2017 (UTC) :"and the first of the new era". My point of contention with your wording: no season will be part of two franchise Eras, even if it's split between two real-world Periods (my nitpicking word choice distinction; if you get this difference, don't bother reading further). Black RX was the first real-world Heisei "Period" series, yes, but it was still well within the franchise's Showa Rider "Era" that went until J. I feel that Toei will keep the "Heisei" name for the full season 20 after Build to balance Phase 2 (Neo) with Phase 1 (OG) Heisei at ten each, and only then make their newly named "Era 3" start in season 21, unless they've made a public statement to the contrary. —BioniclesaurKing4t2 - "Hello, I'm the Doctor. 05:12, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Proposed 20th Heisei Rider Name I wonder what the 20th Hersei Rider's name would be? My guess: "Score". BlackJack56 (talk) 06:56, June 23, 2017 (UTC) There is no need for speculation, we will find out the real name a year from now in fall of 2018 Aldo The Fox (talk) 00:01, June 24, 2017 (UTC) You mean around the time when Build's movie premiered? (August 2018) BlackJack56 (talk) 03:48, June 24, 2017 (UTC) :Sorry for the grammar mistake a moment ago. BlackJack56 (talk) 03:51, June 24, 2017 (UTC) :::Correct, somewhere in the July-August portion of 2018. Aldo The Fox (talk) 03:43, June 29, 2017 (UTC) :::Here's my guess: 2018.8.4 (SAT) BlackJack56 (talk) 06:12, June 29, 2017 (UTC) ::::Please, stop flooding and speculating here, BlackJack. It's not a forum. Shaman-aka-King (talk) 06:20, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Guys I "think" I know what the transformation devices are --World Driver and Material Bottles-- i just think i know it i found it in other websites but i cant find it now YimTszHin (talk) 07:16, July 11, 2017 (UTC) I believe we know the name of a secondary rider as being Kamen rider Close (pronounces Claws), and I noticed it wasn't on the page, so I thought I would just let people know, in case it can be added. I'm also pretty sure one of the villains will be called Nitrogue. XyFeX10 (talk) 17:17, July 15, 2017 (UTC) About Kamen Rider Build's secondary rider Kamen Rider Build's secondary rider is Kamen Rider Close. His motif is dragon and key, cool as heck. (・∀・) future is unpredictable but the future will show you the happening 06:17, July 18, 2017 (UTC)well the name of the second rider is Claw he uses the Claw dragon with his full bottles to henshin What About BloodStark? So here's what I'm seeing, I see Build, (Claws/'Close'), and NightRogue, and It was Official that there'll be another Villain named "BloodStark", isn't anyone gonna add him as well? ~~Sign, Kamen Rider Crisis~~ After Build, do we have to wait another 11 years for a new era? Christian3222 (User talk:Christian3222) 12:42, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Build's plot This is Build's recently revealed plot: "The Japanese archipelago is divided into 3 parts by the "Sky Wall" that emerged from the Pandora Box found on Mars. "In the capital cities of Toto, Saita, and Kita, are born mysterious organisms called "Smash" terrorizing humanity! A young man will fight! "The idea behind Build's different forms are based on combining various components as part of an experiment to find a Best Match! "Build's catchphrase is: 'Well, let's start the experiment!' He will try different Full Bottle combinations to create a 'law of victory'." CardBoss14 (talk) 01:00, July 26, 2017 (UTC) So we have a series possibly grounded in science or at the very least tries to encourage kids to get excited about science using physics and chemistry in the same way Fourze used space travel...I approve. But, we still need a bit more. We have the story now, but now we need the acting cast.--Aldo The Fox (talk) 01:22, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Premiere Build will officially priemiere in September 3rd 2017 becoming the first Kamen Rider Series since Kamen Rider Wizard to premiere in september. [Source] Mantor98741 (talk) 19:58, July 27, 2017 (UTC) Trailer just dropped. Hey, you all. Just wanted to link the trailer for Build that dropped last night. Here it is. ....I think the main character's name is "Kiriyu Usagi". CardBoss14 (talk) 07:47, August 2, 2017 (UTC) :Uh... no, they say "Kiryu Sento" in the trailer. Diamondmatter (talk) 07:51, August 2, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah. I just noticed. Sorry. CardBoss14 (talk) 08:45, August 2, 2017 (UTC) YAY IT BEGINS TOMORROW OH MY GOSH, I JUST CAN'T WAIT, IM SO HAPPY, HOORAY!Megahater (talk) 18:14, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Night Rouge https://youtu.be/xoWdG8yxyjk Stage-show Riders Are we not including Stage-Show-exclusive crossovers or something? Because I found that stage-show crossover this morning and put it up: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qD3IWthGa4E&t=433s Legognocchi101 (talk) 00:04, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Outdoor events like this which feature the main Rider with his predecessors are common for recent Rider shows these days, though they don't really serve any relevance canon-wise other than just to show the kids that "hey, Riders are helping each other!" kind of thing. If we were to include every single one of these, then that'd be equivalent to just copy pasting the entire All Riders list onto every single Rider season page. Yayyyy Or Yeahhh?! I heard the build driver sounds and some if the announcements at the end yay and some yeah. So why are we sticking to yeah for all of them?!Sheihou (talk) 16:13, September 28, 2017 (UTC) The toy images provided by Bandai all stick to "Yeah!" for all of them. :But which is "right", the sound or the script? —BioniclesaurKing4t2 - "Hello, I'm the Doctor. 17:55, September 29, 2017 (UTC)future is unpredictable but the future will show you the happening 08:07, October 9, 2017 (UTC) im gai here can i get some info about the third and fourth kamen rider please Build Winter Scans https://www.facebook.com/NoGoodTokuTalk/posts/1960276117594319 User:Suminoma 09:02, October 9, 2017 (UTC) Spider-themed Transteam Gun user Hey guys, I found a picture of someone using the Spider Fullbottle in the Transteam Gun here on Twitter. Is this official or fan art though? If it's just fan-made, I really wish it was real. It's too perfect to go unused. https://twitter.com/cjhmltfjxat/status/944200288017059840 AlexTheUltimateInovator97 (talk) 23:25, December 22, 2017 (UTC) :Definitely fan art, although it's the most accurate fan art to PLEX's art I've ever seen. --Diamondmatter (talk) 01:14, December 23, 2017 (UTC) :Aw nuts. Hope you like it too at least. And can you help me translate the name if possible? I don't understand Japanese enough sadly. I also really hope the Build cast gets to see this and use this design so that it can become real one day. :AlexTheUltimateInovator97 (talk) 02:55, December 23, 2017 (UTC) Crocodile Crack Fullbottle I got the sound for it https://youtu.be/iF9KF3tvecE Sheihou (talk) 18:57, February 8, 2018 (UTC)